This Turn of Fate
by TheSkyIsCyan
Summary: And Tsuna still air deprived on the floor, watched in horror as Enma removed his precious family heirloom. The 400 year old ring. The proof of the Shimon boss. This bloodstain ring with a dark history and the source of eternal corruptions, wars, murders was tossed to one of the bullies like some kind of cheap chinese toy. OOC, one-shot, no pairings


**Summary:** Tsuna is in high school and is trying to balance his two life. Yet his two worlds kept colliding. OOC, One-shots, No pairings (yet).

**Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR

**Hi. :) So these will be clips and bits of specific scenes that I imagine and this doc is one of them. Okay... that made more sense in my head. Basically where lingering ideas become one shots.**

* * *

Deprived Boss

Tsuna were Enma are walking to school together. Since the semester started, Yamamoto has morning practice everyday and Gokudera has club meeting. Tsuna doesn't mind, since his two beset friends were able to pursue their interest. Plus, he gets to hangout with Enma more.

The two lazily walked by the sidewalk and they (more like Tsuna) were laughing and giggling as they swap stories of their other side of life.

"So for the weekend, I was at Italy, Some of my advisors demanded to have a portrait of me to hang in my mansion. I had to stay in the same sweating, smelly room for 16 hrs. a day. Sitting on the same old chair doing nothing. Absolutely NOTHING! AHHHHHH!" Enma yells out. Then he silently cries a bit to himself.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! You? Sitting in a chair for the whole day? I feel bad for you. No, wait, I don't. But I wished I was there XD" laughed Tsuna. He's laughing a bit too much and starts to clutch his stomach to contain some of the laughter.

"I don't see why they can't take a picture of me. It's the twenty-first century and stupid advisors insist on brushes and paints. A camera is quick, accurate and doesn't take 16 hrs of two ENTIRE day."

"Grandpa said something like that before. Isn't it suppose to be traditional or something."

"Yea. I want to burn it."

"The portrait?"

"Yea. That."

"Umm… no you don't. You're just saying that."

"…"

"Please Enma. Don't burn it. Think of the consequences".

"…"

"Enma? Talk to me please."

"… You're right. I don't"

Tsuna mentally sighs inside.

"You know if it was me, I'd made Mukuro conjure a illusion while I go to Mafialand. But I guess Shimon advisors want the actual body when they have the portrait done. Talk about tradition."

"…"

"Or maybe Julie ran away again."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh god, Enma. Don't tell me you never thought of that."

Enma stops walking and sits on the side of the sidewalk. He hides his face in his hands. Tsuna felt bad. He shouldn't have said anything.

Enma became Decimo in the summer, a few weeks before school started. Being Decimo, Enma has responsibilities as a highschool student and education always comes first (according to Adel), which is okay and understandable. However, he also has responsibilities as the boss and the constant demands (some being ridiculous) and sleep deprivation are starting to take a toll on him, which are NOT okay.

"_I want to be a clam,"_ thought Enma bitterly.

Tsuna sighed and stood awkwardly, watching other Namimori students walk to school. School doesn't start in another hour, so he'll let Enma have his me-time.

Three shadows loomed to Tsuna and the pitiful Enma. Tsuna and Enma already sensed the bullies but continue their actions (e.g crying and looking at people walking).

From their experiences, most abusers are here for money. Tsuna and Enma, being professionals, know not to bring money since bullies, gangmembers, thieves, yazukas can smell money like a hound. Plus Tsuna has been a popular punchbag for years.

Tsuna was forcing himself to ponder about life-related matters when suddenly he was lifted 3 feet in the air by the leader of the three. He saw the punch before it happened but chose to not dodge it and let it fist land on his cheek beautifully and Tsuna sailed a few feet.

_Safe zone_ thought Tsuna. Then he saw the leader advance on him. _Dang. Didn't flew far enough._ And he was lifted by the collar again and was pushed against the wall.

"Dame-Tsuna. Give us some money," snarled the leader into his ear.

"D-don't h-h-have a-any, A-argo-san," choked Tsuna.

"Fucking damn it," and the leader dropped him. Tsuna gasped for air.

Meanwhile Enma is in a crouched position as the other two bullies kick him non-stop. His previous wounds were re-opened and blood flowed through. The leader came over and pushed Enma against the wall.

"This one was crying," noted one of the bully.

"That's because he's a crybaby. Why don't you run to your mommy's side, you stupid little crybaby" taunted the other. The two of them laugh.

"Give us your money," said the leader in a commanding voice.

"…D-don't h-have mon-" Enma stopped talking. Tsuna looked at him curiously. Something was wrong.

Enma was thinking hard and Tsuna's hyper intuition is telling him that he's not going to like what Enma is going to do. Tsuna looks into Enma's eyes and his intuition tells him… wait… advisors? Deprived boss? Paperwork? And... portraits?

"_What the hell,"_ thought Tsuna and suddenly Tsuna realized what Enma is going to do.

"A-actually, I do have money." Said Enma. Three bullies stared at him.

"Well where is it" one of them said dumbly.

And Tsuna still air deprived on the floor, watched in horror as Enma removed his precious family heirloom. The 400 year old ring. The proof of the Shimon boss. The bloodstain ring with a dark history that witness countless corruptions, wars, murders was given to one of the bullies like some kind of cheap chinese toy. And all this for some lunchmoney!

Tsuna never wanted to be boss but even he knew this was not the way to escape. Enma must have been really broken to even **think** of something like this.

"What is it? Maybe I can eat it." said one of the bully dumbly. Enma sweatdropped. Tsuna facepalmed.

"Fucking brat trying to mess with us, it's a ring. People don't fucking eat rings, dumbass"

"But it's so puny. Plus it doesn't even look as if it could worth much. Well, here I go~"

"NO WAIT! STOP!"

"What is it, crybaby?"

"Don't eat it! The ring will kill you if you eat it" Enma panicked. It seems that he needs to spell things out.

"Kill me? How?"

"This ring holds tremendous power that many-… you can't digest this."

"Then what do I do with it?"

"Sell it. On the black market, in private auctions, to treasure hunters, informationist, illegal researchers."

"Do I get a lot of money?"

Enma gave a dark smile. "So much that you can't even put a price on it."

"That means a lot, right?"

Enma sighed again, this sure is hard. "This ring is enough to pay for the lunchmoney for the rest of your life and your following lives." That seemed to get through. The bullies were nodding their heads eagerly.

"Hey, thanks wimp. Garrison-sama will like this". Tsuna's and Enma's ears perked at this. Garrison is the leader of a yazuka. So the three are more than just bullies.

"You know…" one of bully said slowly, "Dame-Tsuna has a ring too. I've seen it"

V.v.V

* * *

**OMAKE:**

(During lunchtime)

"Hey Enma, what if the three had decided to put on our rings. Xanxus was temporarily knocked out when my ring rejected him and we're talking Xanxus here."

* * *

Three gangmembers were walking into an alleyway.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Trying the rings on."

"You dumbass, your finger is too thick. Here let me try it." The second bully's finger was fatter.

"What are you two doing?"

"Argo…"

"Argo-san…"

"Give me those ring." Argo snatched the rings and stuffed it in his pocket.

The three continued their way.

* * *

"Don't worry Tsuna. They'll be fine." Enma said confidently.

v.V.v

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alrighty! That's one chapter done. Good? Bad? Comments? Critiques? If you guys want a sequel, then send some ideas in because I can't think of any. D:**

**I've tried to fix as much grammer mistakes as I can. I doubt I'll check the next chapter's grammer. So if anyone wants to beta for me, let me know.**


End file.
